Oyasumi
by emily lawliet
Summary: Ed vient réveiller Spike en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar.


Voici une nouvelle fanfiction de Cowboy Bebop ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

\- Spi ! Spi !

\- Hmm ? Marmonna Spike encore endormi.

\- Réveille-toi ! S'écria Ed en le secouant plus fort.

Le chasseur de primes se réveilla un peu plus lorsque Ein vint lui lécher le visage. Il ouvrit son œil droit et découvrit Ed au pied de son lit, un peu paniquée. Assise en tailleur, elle ne cessait de se balancer de gauche à droite, puis d'avant en arrière et ainsi de suite. Spike fût légèrement surpris par tout ceci. Pour une fois, Ed ne disait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux mouflette ? Demanda Spike en ouvrant difficilement son œil gauche cette fois-ci.

\- Ed à fait un cauchemar.

\- Ah. Bon écoute y'a pas de monstres sous ton lit. Maintenant va dormir.

\- Nan c'est pas ça ! Le cauchemar de Ed était pire ! Ed peux dormir avec toi ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'avoir une mouflette dans mon lit et encore moins d'un chien qui me bave au visage. Va voir Faye pour ce genre de truc.

\- Mais Faye-Faye est partie au casino… Faye-Faye rentrer que demain…

\- Va voir Jet alors.

\- Il est partit à une soirée de films en plein-air. Il reviendra qu'à 6 heures !

\- Et il est ?

\- 2 heures.

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas va chercher ton matelas et met-le au pied du mien.

\- Ed a pas assez de force… Matelas trop lourd…

\- Bon ok j'ai pigé, je me lève.

\- Youpi !

Un aboiement de Ein vint se superposer au cri de joie de Ed, comme si il félicitait lui aussi le cowboy de s'être levé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Spike se retrouvait à tirer le matelas d'Ed à travers tout le Bebop, car à faire exprès, leurs chambres étaient les plus éloignées. Il était suivit de près par la jeune fille qui avait mis sa couette par-dessus elle comme un déguisement de fantôme et elle en profitait d'ailleurs pour essayer de lui faire peur. La file indienne se terminait finalement par Ein qui traînait derrière lui l'oreiller d'Ed en mordant un pan de la taie.

Spike installa le matelas au pied de son lit, puis il pris l'oreiller des dents de Ein et le posa contre la table de chevet pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne dedans. Il enjamba alors ce lit d'appoint et se réinstalla confortablement sous couette. Ed se jeta sur son nouveau lit et manqua d'écraser par la même occasion le chien. Mais au bout de deux minutes de silence, elle posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit du cowboy qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

\- Spi… ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu vas pas mourir hein ?

Spike se retourna vers la jeune fille et parfaitement réveillé cette fois, la regarda inquiet par cette question.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans le cauchemar d'Ed, Jet se faisait kidnapper, donc Spi allait le sauver mais Spi mourrais là-bas. Jet était aussi tué après ça car y'avait personne pour payer la rançon. Et puis Faye-Faye quittait le Bebop car vous étiez plus là. Du coup j'étais toute seule.

Le chasseur de primes, en guise de réconfort, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mais voyant qu'elle souriait à peine, il décida de lui faire une attaque de chatouilles. Ed rigola jusqu'au larmes et elle avait beau dire à Spike d'arrêter, dès qu'il stoppait ses chatouilles elle lui demandait de recommencer. Il ne décidèrent de s'arrêter qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, pendant laquelle Ein s'était joint à la partie, car ils avaient des crampes à l'estomac à force de rire.

Mais alors que le plus vieux des deux pensait enfin trouver le sommeil, Ed tira sur la manche de son T-shirt qui faisait office de pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Ed ?

\- Tu racontes une histoire à Ed ?

\- La flemme.

\- Dans ce cas tu tiens la main de Ed pour dormir.

\- C'est pas pratique. Mais que… ?! Ein pousse toi de là ! Ca vaut pour toi aussi Ed ! Descendez de mon lit !

\- C'est soit l'histoire, tenir la main ou alors Ein et Ed dorment sur le lit de Spi.

\- Ok mouflette… soupira Spike en se tournant sur le côté. Va sur ton lit et donne moi ta main c'est moins crevant que de te raconter une histoire.

L'enfant s'exécuta et prit la main que le cowboy lui tendait. Elle sourit. Au moins, en lui tenant la main, elle était sûre qu'il ne partirait pas en mission dangereuse et elle était sûre de ne jamais être seule. Elle s'endormit enfin à trois heures passées.

A six heures du matin, lorsque Jet rentra dans le Bebop, tout était silencieux, comme il s'y attendait. Il décida alors d'aller voir Ed dans sa chambre pour voir si elle dormait profondément. Tout deux n'avaient aucun lien de sang mais il la considérait quasiment comme sa fille.

Il venait de fêter son 36 ème anniversaire et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps si il voulait fonder un foyer avec femme et enfants. Mais au fond, l'appel de l'aventure était trop fort et il ne souhaitait pas se poser avant longtemps. Pourtant Jet aimait les enfants, il rêvait même de faire partager la pêche, le shogi ou bien encore la cuisine à sa progéniture. En attendant, il enseignait tout ceci à Ed lorsqu'elle quittait son ordinateur.

Aussi, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'attendait à la voir assoupie avec Ein à ses pieds, puis il irait lui remettre sa couette tombée du lit et enfin, il lui déposerait un baiser sur le front. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure et bientôt la terreur l'envahie. Pas d'enfant. Pas de chien. Pas de matelas.

Le silence qu'il trouvait réconfortant lui semblait à présent étouffant. Il fouilla dans toute la chambre au cas où elle ne s'était pas cachée quelque part, mais rien. Une seule idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Un kidnapping.

Il courut dans tout le Bebop mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Ed ni d'Ein. Affolé et à bout de souffle après avoir retourné entièrement le vaisseau de fond en comble, il s'arrêta pour mieux réfléchir. Il avait oublié que Spike était resté à bord. Il traversa alors le Bebop aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Spike savait sûrement où elle était. Ou alors… Peut-être s'était-elle fait kidnapper pendant son sommeil et que du coup il était partit à sa recherche et entre temps il s'était fait tué ?

Jet imaginait déjà le pire et le coeur battant à vive allure, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami à la volée en hurlant un « Spike ! Ed s'est fait kidnap… ». Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Devant lui, Spike dormait toujours profondément, un léger son de ronflement lui parvenait à ses oreilles. A côté de son lit, il y avait le matelas d'Ed et cette dernière était allongée dessus en travers. Sa couette était à moitié enlevée donc sa jambe gauche restait à l'air libre. Ein quant à lui, avait ses deux pattes avant et sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et entrouvrit un œil au son de la voix du commandant.

Soulagé, Jet repris sa respiration, adossé contre l'encadrure de la porte. Il remarqua alors que Ed tenait la main de Spike. Il sourit de nouveau et alla ensuite chercher un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

Bien longtemps après cette nuit-là, en rangeant ses papiers, Jet retomba sur cette photo. Il s'en saisit et avec un sourire triste se remémora ce souvenir. Ed tentait à présent de retrouver son vrai père et Spike avait disparu après son combat contre Vicious.

Il retourna alors la photo et y inscrivit « See you space cowboy » avant de la mettre dans son portefeuille. Lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de talons de Faye, il rangea son portefeuille dans sa poche comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Reviews? :)


End file.
